


Heavy Chains

by der_tanzer



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale does what he's told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> Written for LJ Prompty Thing I. Sorry for the delay.

“Walter, I’m so glad you could make it.” Gale opened the door and stepped back to let him in. Walt looked around, taking in the tastefully clutterer, pseudo-bohemian décor and low jazz on the stereo. It was exactly as he’d imagined, though he couldn’t tell if it was genuine or just the image Gale wanted to portray.

“It’s my pleasure,” Walt said expansively. “If we’re going to be working together we ought to get to know each other a little better. This is a nice place you have. Been living here long?”

“Just a couple of years. But I’ve really tried to make it my own.” He gestured with understandable pride, then turned back to Walter with shining eyes. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to be working with you. Imagine meeting another real chemist, a _scientist_ in this business. I can’t tell you how hard it’s been dealing with junkies and these unimaginative businessmen. Not that I don’t admire Mr. Fring—I do—but he’s not like us.”

“No, he most certainly isn’t,” Walt agreed, laughing genially. “And you don’t have to tell me about the junkies. They like the product, and they should, but they have no appreciation of the _art_ that goes into the science, either.”

“No, they do not.” Gale was in a most jovial mood as he lit the candles and began bringing plates and bowls of food to the table. He knew Walter didn’t care for his vegan ways, but Gale was determined to impress him tonight. There was no way he’d be able to tell that the cheese wasn’t real or that the noodles didn’t have eggs or wheat. And Gale had done a lot of research on the proper wine to serve with each course. It would be perfect.

It _was_ perfect. And moreover, Gale was certain that Walt could tell. There was a loftiness to his manner, as if Walter was lowering himself to be here at all, and Gale felt the honor. He couldn’t object to Walt’s condescension. He hadn’t earned any better yet.

Gale tried not to drink too much, not caring if Walter got drunk—maybe even hoping he would—but determined not to himself. He needed a clear head and Walt’s mere presence in his home was distracting enough.

They talked about the lab, about chemistry, their educations, and how funny it was that they ended up cooking meth. They’d had parts of these conversations already, but as Walter drank he became more talkative and Gale let him go on. It was the first time in years he’d felt himself to be in the company of an equal, let alone superior, mind. There was so much to be learned, so much to be gained from this relationship. Gale wanted to glean everything he could from every minute they spent together.

“It’s amazing,” Gale said, “that you made such a fine product in an RV. And with a junkie dropout for a partner. That takes real genius, Walter.”

“Don’t I know it,” he laughed. “I was carrying that boy from day one.”

“What I don’t know is why you kept him around so long. With so many actual chemists looking for work, why would you stick with him?”

“Oh, it’s complicated,” Walt said in that same lofty tone. “He found the RV, and he knew a few customers. I felt like I owed him something. But he’s been more than repaid by now and I’m finished messing around. No more of that small time, penny-ante stuff. We’re on to much bigger, and more profitable, things.”

“Well, I have to say I admire you for letting him tag along. And even more for cutting him loose before he could drag you down.”

Walt smiled to himself, an expression that Gale couldn’t quite get the meaning of, and sipped his wine.

“One of the things I’ve learned in this life is when to cut my losses,” he said comfortably. “From here on out, it’s going to be smooth sailing on calm seas. And we’re going to own the market, Gale. And not just in the Southwest, either. Give us a year and we’ll own the country.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Gale said and topped off his glass. Walt took another drink and gave him a sly look that might have been drunkenness or cunning. For all Gale knew, it was both. He certainly hoped so.

***

Gale leaned back on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table, a snifter of after-dinner brandy in his hand. Beside him, Walt sipped his own brandy and then set his glass on the table.

“So are you going to tell me the real reason you wanted to see me?” he asked, still smiling.

“I told you,” Gale said, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. “I just thought we should get to know each other better. Cement the partnership, if you will. Didn’t you spend time with Jesse outside the lab?”

“I don’t want to talk about Jesse. This is about us, and _our_ partnership.”

“That’s what I was, uh, hoping to hear,” Gal said quietly. Now that the moment was upon him, he wasn’t sure what to do. He thought he’d never been quite so nervous in his life. Not even when Gus Fring had interviewed him for the job, and at the time he hadn’t thought anything could be worse than that. But that was before he met Walter.

Walt took the glass from his hand and set it aside. Gale closed his eyes, then lost his nerves and opened them again as Walter’s lips pressed down on his. He gasped softly and Walt’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Gale opened to him, eager but still hesitant, afraid of screwing this up.

Always a shy man, dedicated to his studies and his elderly parents, Gale hadn’t been with a man since his college roommate sophomore year. He was just too busy, and it was too big a risk within the small community of scientists that made up his contacts. But Walter was different. He was so strong and confident, Gale couldn’t have said no if he wanted to. And they already had such a big secret to bind them together, he wasn’t worried about blackmail or betrayal. The only person Walt could tell was Gus, and Gus probably already knew.

Walter certainly did. He pushed Gale’s jacket off his shoulders but didn’t take it off. Gale realized his arms were bound only when Walt began unknotting his tie. He wanted to run his hands over the smooth bald head so close to his face and was startled to find he couldn’t. But trust was everything and he trusted Walt.

His tie slithered from around his neck like a snake and then Walter was unbuttoning his shirt. He spread it open, kissed Gale’s chest softly, and paused to look him in the eye.

“You could stand to lose a little weight,” he said casually. “Jesse isn’t flabby like this.”

“Jesse?” Gale was baffled by the comparison for a second and then a nasty suspicion tried to rise in the back of his mind. Before he could grasp it, Walter took Gale’s nipple in his mouth and bit down hard. Gale cried out at the sudden excruciating pleasure/pain, the brief shadow of suspicion gone. He groaned at the biting kisses Walt trailed down his chest and rose eagerly into the hands that worked his belt open and unzipped his slacks. He’d wanted to do this in bed, but if Walt wanted him here, that was fine, too.

At some point he realized that his shirt and jacket still bound him, but by then the rest of his clothes were gone and Walt was half-naked as well, kneeling on the floor at his feet. He struggled briefly, trying to free himself. Walt looked up with strangely hard eyes and Gale froze. For a few seconds he was actively afraid. Then Walter lowered his head, breaking the fearful gaze and taking Gale’s erection in his mouth.

Gale cried out again, thrusting helplessly down his throat, and Walt sucked him with an enthusiasm that belied his hard expression. He began to struggle again, not to escape but to reach Walter’s head, to pull him closer and hold him in place. The effort was just distracting enough to keep him from coming, but got him no closer to freeing himself. Then Walt gripped him behind the knees and pulled him half off the couch. Now he was lying on his back, his shirt and jacket beneath him, and there was no chance of freeing his arms.

Gale resigned himself to Walter’s will, not knowing that he’d actually done that back when he first opened the door. And it was good. So many years had passed since anyone had sought to please him, since he had felt anything as wonderful as Walter’s mouth on his flesh, and if he needed to be restrained, so be it. 

Maybe Walt wasn’t as secure as he’d thought. That idea pleased Gale and he determined to be as submissive and reassuring as possible. Between that and his general inexperience, Gale didn’t know exactly what was happening when Walter sat up and pressed something cool and slick against his ass. He started to speak and Walt’s hand on his cock stopped him. He remembered that he’d decided to be submissive and moaned invitingly instead.

The pain that followed seemed to tear him apart. He screamed and Walter shoved his tie into his mouth to stifle it as he pulled back and thrust again. Gale bit down on the silk fabric and shrieked, blocking the sound because Walt wanted him to, even as he braced his feet and tried to escape the pain. But Walt’s hands on his hips held him still, and gradually he began to make out low, soothing words.

“It’s all right, Gale. That’s it, just hold still and everything will be all right.” One hand stroked lightly over his belly and then wrapped around his flagging erection, tugging gentle encouragement. Gale thrust tentatively into it, seeking the pleasure he knew to be there, and finding it matched by the searing burn of Walter inside him. He whimpered into the tie and tried to focus on the strong hand that knew just how to squeeze and tease him.

At one point Walt stopped to apply more lube and after that it was better. Gale was getting used to it and Walt’s hungry groans made the strange discomfort worthwhile. The discomfort increased when he pushed deeper, and then Gale felt something new. A subtle pressure that brought a pleasure of its own. He thrust up into Walt’s hand and sank back down with a stifled moan as the flesh within him rubbed over his gland again. He was figuring it out now, how to move his body and straighten his back for more pleasure and less pain.

Gale spit out the tie and called Walt’s name, soft and eager. The pace changed at once, harder, faster, and Gale strove to keep up, sobbing openly with the need for relief. Walter pounded the tender spot within him, skillfully working his throbbing shaft, smiling that strange hard smile. Gale’s heart leapt with mingled excitement and anxiety, his body tensing in anticipation of whatever that smile portended.

The question was answered seconds later when Walt came, grunting with effort, pulsing deep inside him. Gale was still too overwhelmed by it all to be disappointed, even when the invading flesh slipped away. He lay there trembling, still caught in his jacket, needing to come and unable to say so. It wasn’t for the likes of him to ask favors of the great Heisenberg. 

When Walter bent down and finished sucking him off, Gale felt the honor to depth of his soul.

***

There wasn’t any blackmail in the end. At least none that Gale knew about. Walter simply told him, that it wasn’t working out and suddenly Jesse was there. It wasn’t until Gale met him that he remembered the tiny suspicion that had whispered in the back of his mind on the night he spent with Walt. It was the best night of his life and he had chosen to keep it pure by denying the possibility that Walter had loved another all along.

Now he knew the truth. Walt had been forced to take him as his assistant. Why he’d chosen to take him for his lover was a question that might never be answered. To strengthen the bond, perhaps. Or insure his silence. Gale would probably never know. All he knew was that he loved Walt and Walt had blown him off with a few words about him being a fine chemist, just not a good partner. Then that battered little junkie showed up and he was forgotten in an instant.

Gale didn’t like to think of himself as a man who was easy for others to jerk around, but between his admiration for Gus and his love for Walter, he had some heavy chains on him. He sat tight at first, on Gus’s command, waiting to see what would happen. It wasn’t exactly a big surprise when Jesse Pinkman got himself into trouble again and blew town, and Gale was eager to get back in the lab with Walter. To work with him, learn from him, and occasionally get fucked by him when the cook was done.

He understood better when he learned that Walt was dying. The drive to produce more meth, make more money, take more love. It all made sense. Gale threw his whole heart and soul into it, giving it, and Walter, all he had. Cancer jerked people around—Gale knew that—and it led to a lot of other people getting hurt. The small hurt that he received by being dismissed was nothing compared to what Walt must be feeling. Ever considerate, always eager to please, he took what came and did his best.

***

The cluttered little apartment was filled with music and the smell of good food once more. Gale was alone but that didn’t mean he skimped. He deserved as much for himself as he gave to his friends and every day he made some small celebration. It would be better to have someone to share it with, but Gale was comfortable alone. He’d had a good dinner, and soon he would be settled in for the evening with his books and herbal tea.

And it wouldn’t be long now before he would have the lab to himself and be the boss with his own assistant. Losing Walter would be a blow when it happened, but there was much potential in the promise of an assistant. Maybe a brilliant young scientist like himself, without the burden of a family and a junkie on the side. Someone he could really connect with, who wouldn’t keep shifting the ground beneath his feet.

_Yes_ , he thought as he set down the tea kettle to answer the door. _Things will be better that way. Walter’s a brilliant man, but brilliance isn’t everything._

Gale didn’t recognize the trembling, teary-eyed man in his doorway. Maybe he would have if the gun hadn’t drawn his attention so relentlessly. Or maybe the absence of the cuts and bruises that had been there the one time they met fooled him. 

Whatever the reason, Gale didn’t get to know why he died.

He heard himself speak, heard the words _you don’t have to do this_ , in what was probably his voice. But the pistol went off before he got to hear the answer that would have explained it all.

_He’s mine. Bitch_.


End file.
